Variable displacement hydraulic pumps are widely used in hydraulic systems to provide pressurized hydraulic fluid for various applications. Many types of machines such as dozers, loaders, and the like, rely heavily on hydraulic systems to operate, and utilize variable displacement pumps to provide a greater degree of control over fixed displacement pumps.
Various control schemes have been utilized to control the swashplate angle of such variable displacement hydraulic pumps. One such control scheme is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,891, filed Jul. 9, 2001, to Carsten Fiebing, which is hereby incorporated by reference. However, it may be beneficial to provide a control scheme offering greater responsiveness and stability.